Sleep Paralysis
by APH.MotherEngland
Summary: After one stormy night of searching, Mayura comes to the agency with an unconscious Loki in tow. The relief is cut off when they find out that Loki cannot seem to wake up from his slumber. Will Yamino, Fenrir, and Mayura find out what happened to Loki? And more importantly, can they bring Loki back to reality before his mortal body deteriorates?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Matantei Loki Ragnarok is my very first ANIME fandom. I've been rewatching some episodes I loved a LOT. And now, I am starting to feel the fandom returning to me. I really, really, really fell in love with Loki when I watched the first episode. And his japanese voice is so adorable. Okay!**

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night, and the sons of Loki <em>-the God of Mischief- <em>grew much more worried as each second passed. They couldn't do anything else. They can't go outside, the raindrops were too strong and it was almost flooding. It was also very dark, the light posts were destroyed by the sheer pressure of the sudden calamity. Thunder roared across the skies, and no mortal could be seen outside.

"Ragnarok really is getting near." Fenrir commented to break the silence between him and his brother, Jourmungandr, who is known better by his human name Yamino.

"I am not going to pay attention to ragnarok at all until Father comes home safe and sound." The younger said softly, not hiding his emotions. Fenrir's features softened, before toughening up again. "Daddy's gonna be just fine. Nothing can hurt him." Fenrir said determinedly. "Have a little faith, will you?"

Yamino was not convinced.

* * *

><p>Mayura was very unfortunate. "Dang it... Papa's gonna be really mad!" She screeched out into the sky. As if on cue, a strong sound of thunder echoed throughout the city. Mayura instantly cowered in fear and stepped back. "Okay, okay! Sorry, mother nature, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!"<p>

She sighed. It was already 8:30 PM. Her father must be doting on her again. She hated it when he did that. "Oh, well... The police station is run down, and my house is too far! I'm never gonna get home in this state..." Mayura mumbled to herself, until she found a familiar mansion by the end of the road. "Maybe... That's it! Maybe Loki would be nice enough to let me stay for the night." She said optimistically. "well... Here goes nothing!" Then, she made a mad dash towards the home of the Mischief God.

Of course, the streets were flooded, so she had a hard time doing so. She panted, now whining about how bad her idea was. "Great, just great!" She moaned. Mayura went to a corner which was shaded by a roof. "I'm so dumb..." She cried out.

Suddenly, a light thud was heard from behind her. Mayura jumped, and shielded herself by hiding behind the trash can. "W-Who's there?!" She demanded. No one answered. Mayura glanced around, until she found a familiar figure lying on the ground with his stomach on the ground.

Her eyes widened.

The small figure...

The black jacket...

The pale face...

There was no doubt.

It was Loki.

* * *

><p><em>Around 8: 55 pm<em>

Mayura barely made it, but she was now standing by the gate of the residence. Loki was on her back, and she had to admit that he was quite heavy for a small package. "Yamino! Yamino! Is anyone home?!" She yelled out as loud as she can.

"Did you hear that?" Yamino asked Fenrir, both of them were by the window in the office.

Fenrir sniffed around, and nodded. "Smells like mystery girl."

Yamino went out the gate with an umbrella in hand. He was surprised to see Mayura outside the gate. Yamino quickly opened the gate and shaded Mayura from the rain. "Miss Mayura, what are you...?" He trailed off after seeing what was behind her.

"It's Loki, Yamino! What was he doing outside?" Mayura asked. Yamino lent her the umbrella and carried Loki from behind her. "Let's not talk here. We should get inside and get you changed." He said hurriedly, running to the door in an attempt to keep the child God from the rain. Mayura followed not too far behind, although she was confused and scared for her...Special friend.

After a good while of cleaning up, Mayura walked out of a room in pajamas and in one of Loki's button-ups. She was surprised to learn that it fit her quite well, only a bit short and tight around the sleeves. Mayura followed the small black dog, still curious of why Fenrir knows just where to go.

When she walked inside, Yamino was right by Loki's bedside, just finishing up buttoning the long-sleeved shirt and pulling the bedsheets over his body. Mayura frowned and walked closer to the two.

"How is he?" Fenrir asked, although it sounded like a bark to Mayura.

"He looks pretty... Uh... Unwell..." Mayura said hesitantly, not wanting to bring down the mood. Yamino's eyes narrowed as he looked over the sleeping form of his father.

Fenrir jumped on the bed and snuggled close to Loki, although it did not help in waking him up at all.

Mayura stroked the young boy's head gently. She stared. He was pale, probably from the cold. He had uneven breaths that would go back to normal, then uneven again. He was shivering, and his eyelids would scrunch up slightly as if he was having a nightmare. But all in all, Loki looked peaceful as he slept... Although they feared what might come to him.

_"How could someone as strong as daddy get cornered in the streets like that?" _Fenrir thought suspiciously. He tried to shake off the nasty feeling by deepening his snuggle to his father. "Hey, four-eyes. Go send mystery girl somewhere else to sleep in." Fenrir said, making Yamino sweat drop. "Why? She could just stay in here with us, you know."

"I _know_ that, genius. But it would be weird for her to see you talking about senseless crap about Odin and Gods to a _dog_, wouldn't it?" Fenrir countered sarcastically. Yamino said not a word, but sighed in defeat. He turned to Mayura, who was blinking at him in confusion. "Um, Miss Mayura, would you like to stay in the guest's room for the night? I'll call your father for you. Right now, you can go straight to bed."

"Huh? But I want to stay here and watch Loki with you guys!" Mayura whined. "I'm really grateful for the gesture, miss Mayura. But me and big br- I mean, me and _Fenrir _will watch Master Loki for the night. Right, _Fenrir_?" Yamino said, grabbing his older brother and forcefully stroked Fenrir's head in a rough manner. "Damn you, four-eyes! I'll get you for this!"

Ecchan hovered across the room with a smile, though she looked drenched. "I connected the phone line for you, Yamino!" She said. Yamino nodded at her as thanks, and led Mayura to the guest's bed room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere vast...<strong>_

In a dark realm... Pure blackness surrounded a lone figure.

Chains bound his arms and body, weakening his attempts to pull through the gate.

"..." He remained quiet, his child-like features still looking lost for what to do as he watched his two children's worried faces in a wide mirror, mocking him straight in the face. Telling him that the suffering of his family was the result of his carelessness.

"What kind of trick is this...?"

His green eyes open slightly, looking down at his knees.

"Odin...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS WILL BE UPDATED**

**...Tomorrow.**

**XD**

**I'm too busy, mom's nagging me, and here I am! I promise I'll give even a short chapter tomorrow, that's a PROMISE, I swear. If I don't, bombard me with PMs so I'll remember. I'll reply back!**

**Ciao~~**


End file.
